Talk:Ranks
I am a Full Light User Guardian, I can create psi balls, create energy guides (energy trails that show me where to go), and I know some acropathy. Jetblackrlsh 20:55, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I want to learn some more abilities. You already know mine, Jason, but I want to learn hydrokinesis and other forms of it. Wolf girl 14 01:32, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I'd say your an apprenice level 4, Sapphire. -Dragon511 (Talk) 02:01, June 7, 2012 (UTC) oh, ok Wolf girl 14 23:11, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Learning my rank I can do some aerokinesis and I'm working on photokinesis. How am I doing? Bigguy132l 20:28, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Do you or have you meditated? If so, how often? -Dragon511 (Talk) 20:30, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I've tried, but I can't do it that well. However, once on the bus, I had a clear mind without thinking about it. I'm not sure if that counts, though. Bigguy132l 20:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Now explain in your own words how you would do Aerokinesis. -Dragon511 (Talk) 20:35, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I change the wind most of the time. I read about a technique to do so, so I thought I could try it. By the way, the first time I created a psi ball, I felt air, so I figured I was a natural. Bigguy132l 20:38, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'd say you'd be a level 2. Ability wise you could be a level 5 or 6, but you need more knowledge on this subject. Example, meditation. So you are an Apprentice. -Dragon511 (Talk) 20:41, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Rank I would like to learn my rank, I can create small psi-balls and I have done telekinesis on a psi-wheel (When i got frustrated because I couldn't do it a second time the wheel fell off the pencil it was balancing on) Have you and/or do you meditate? -Dragon511 (Talk) 11:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I don't know very much, I just started. I can create psi balls, perform psychography and a little bit of electrokinesis. But I think I'm a Trian Ihk Ir type. As for my knowledge, well, I know many things about the abilities here. And thats's it. GumBall123 13:34, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I meditate just before I try something but sometimes i find it had to keep it up, I am usually a patient person but that's because I have something to think about when I'm waiting but with meditation I can't think about anything - LatorLux 13:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Join us in chat so I can ask you questions. -Dragon511 (Talk) 13:42, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Your rank, Marco (Gumball123), is Apprentice. Your skill level is 2. You need to meditate more often (at least once a day), and learn different types of them. Come back once you learn more about that and you will probably move up in skill level. -Dragon511 (Talk) 13:55, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, why am I not listed for an apprentice? GumBall123 22:49, June 17, 2012 (UTC) My Rank Jason i still dont know my level, and if im an apprentice or not. if you'd like id list my abilities to you again? Hfim12 15:30, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Alice Please list them again in detail. Also, have you and/or do you meditate? If so, how often? -Dragon511 (Talk) 14:14, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Empathy, precognition (mainly visions but once or twice ive had dreams, once i had a feeling one. but only once) , i meditate but only sometimes when im stressed out and need to calm my self. usuallly i do it in sunlight cause it calms me down as i absorb its energy.i can also absorb wind energy. well thats all the abilities i can do naturally. im so far trying out EP but i cant quite get it so im learning that and well thats it. Hfim12 15:30, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Alice To become a Light User.... I want to be ranked and become a Light user, I belive in the true sense of Justice so this is why I want to help others and become a Light user. I can make a psi ball level 2 when other can feel it. I am fairly experienced with thermokinesis unfortunately I can only use this ability on myself, but I'm practicing to affect others and or the room, I believe that when mastered I can use this ability to protect other from harsh weather. I'm very good with the heat beam and also discovered a derivative of it I call it the Cold Beam, this last one is still a work in progress. I'm also all senses, I have even prevented dangerous situations from happening (like some robberies, etc.) that I knew were about to happen. At the beginning I "imagened" situations, and ended uo happening, now I know to listin this sixth senses. I also posses the abilities of constant and fearless thinking that combined with my clairaudience, and clairvoyance allows me to make rapid (and correct) deductions and conclusions. (I was teased by my friends when I knew what would happend in a movie with little time into the plot). Now I use it to prevent that someone gets hurt by hus/herself or by the hand of someone else (but sometimes to gather proof besides my own thinking is difficult which sometimes they end up still getting hurt emotionally or physically) This is just some examples of what I have done, and I want to do more, and I think with good training I can do better. AuraVolt12 22:01, June 19, 2012 (UTC)AuraVolt Help With My Rank I would like to know my rank. I'm practicing Aerokinesis and meditate at least once a day. I can create psi balls and I'm working on Aerokinesis Psi Balls and other Aerokinesis exercises. I have also looked a bit into Hydrokinesis but mostly water energy gathering. Could someone help me out? --OmegaZephyr (talk) 04:47, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Shout out! Someone please mentor me i need someone to talk to, i need a reson to go forward with my life. Im seventeen and ive seen the world for what it is, i dont just want to earn money and get nice things i wont to do something with my life. I wont to make a change. PleaseRyan999 (talk) 20:41, March 22, 2013 (UTC)